Imperfect Seeds
by CookieHour
Summary: A story where you take over the family farm with your sister, Jade. You soon started taking in strange characters for small pay, or a place to stay. You soon just become a family, but all families have their flaws, right? Read my crap. Characters: Jade Harley,Jake English,Gamzee Makara, Dave Strider, Dirk Strider, John Egbert, Tavros Nitram, and Karkat Vantas
1. Family Bonds

Your name is (Y/N), and you are Jade's little sister, after she went to college for 4 long years, you were left with the family farm, soon when she came back, she decided to hold a job and help you since you were pretty young and kind of wasn't left with instructions to this place. (Jade was born here, really, she was popped right out by the chicken coop with but a metal tub of water and towels knowing the hospital was 2 hours from the farm, and you were actually born by the pigs, wow, how 'proud' you were when dad told you the story when you were 10.) You two soon started taking in odd, yet fun travelers, some staying to help for small pay, or just a place to stay, and quickly the farm became popular for its healthy and speedy goods.

You and Jade soon grew very close to the travelers, soon it became this big happy family. You thought of it this way: Jade is the mommy, Jake is the uncle that take you any where you want, Gamzee is the goofy cousin, Dave is the cool bro, Dirk is the kind of weird uncle, John is the funny uncle, Tavros is the baby and Karkat's the grumpy grandpa. You always had dinner together after a hard working day, usually Jade would be chatting across the table with Dave, Karkat would be shouting at Gamzee for his laziness, John would be eating and plotting pranks on a napkin while playing small games with Tavros, Jake would be first one done and in his room first before anyone else, and beside that empty chair would be Dirk, he was usually eating with the usual calm, blank face. "Dirk?" You say a bit concern.

He raises his eyebrow and lifts his head at his name being called.

_ "Are you okay? ... " _

He looks at you a while then smiles softly. _"I'm okay, little rosebud..."_ He replies in his strong Texas accent. You sit there taking in his expression, soon smiling back, then finishing eating your mashed potatoes. "_Okay."_

**Author's Note:** Think of this as a kinda boring introduction! Fans will pick which character I should write about! Just say the name in the comments and I'll get to work. This is for practice really, so have any advice; give it. You can even ask for any other characters in the story too. There will be romance, and all that gubbly glob. No votes and, I write what I to write.


	2. A Fathom, yet Calm Welcome

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Your name is GAMZEE MAKARA. You are 16 years old. You spent your time sitting in the grass, and just taking in the miracles of the world on your travels. You sat on the side of the road, sitting your merchant's bag beside you, taking out the enchanting, purple substance from the side. It was still cold under your touch, as you take the cap off and chug it; It was soon empty, and you stuff the bottle into your bag to use it for water later./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" You grab your bag and continue walking alone the road to soon come to a farmish area upon mountain.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Holy Crap!"em Your eyes never seen something like it./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" It wasn't like the normal farms you see with the big red barn though. It had this giant, glass dome beside a freakishly large two story house. You squint your eyes into slits just to see someone inside the huge masterpiece, but the material made the inside look fuzzy; You never really had good eye sight anyway... You try to walk down the hill calmly, slipping down a couple times til on flat, secure ground. Soon, everything looks a lot bigger, then before.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*Jade's POV*p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"(YN)! Did you water the tomaties?!"/em You shout./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"You hear her voice shout back, em"No!"em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" You turn the vial on the table, and it begin to stream through the soil. It was cheaper to buy water hose and point holes in them with safety pins, then buy a system, and fun too. The glass walls were still always pretty and high, the perfectly circular dome top above you was almost merging into the sky. The material worked like glass on the inside, but on the outside it seems blurry. The big rectangular wooden box set on the table was filled with fresh, high graded soil and tomaties. (Toe-May-Ds) (Thats what your little sister called baby tomatoes.) p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" You lift your head to do the cabbage, to see a usual looking character outside the window looking in. He had slight muddy skin, large, tangled, curly black hair, he looked very dirty, skinny and was wearing a strange white paste upon his face. He had on a t-shirt, jeans and boots carrying a large bookbag. You are a bit frighted by his rather tall height. em"(Y-YN!)"/em She runs over to you looking at you then the wall. em"Huh."/em She says in a obvious, yet confused way. (Y/N) walked to the tomatoes getting a firm, crimson one and rubbing it on her shirt. em"Lets go."/em She replies commonly. em"What!? (Y/N!) Thats dangerous, he doesn't look safe!"/em She whines protectively. /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" She turns her head to you looking bored, then continues to walk out. em"(Nickname!)"em You chase after her./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*Gamzee's POV*p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" You look into the dome, you hear shouting, and see a blackbluish blob move then pause and another blob comes, and soon they both leave. You have distinct shout and a girl speed walks up your presents. em"Hiya!"/em She smiles lightly. Your voice was raspy since you never really used you voice "H-Hi."/em She holds up a shiny tomato to you in her small (S/C) palm./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" You look to her, taking it slowly, trying not to be seem too greedy, or scary. You take a bite of the ripe goodness, the juice dripping down the side of your mouth. It was unbelievably juicy, and firm, no green patches, dents, or bruises. She interrupts pulling your other hand, toward the rather large house. She opens the door, and takes you to a kitchen area, pulling a chair out of you. You sit.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" em "Jade! come down!"em She shouts./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" em"No!"em She peeks down the staircase./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" em"Hes not dangerous, hes just a guy down on his luck..." em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" You see a green eye look at you, and smile softly tilting your head slightly like if you did, the rest of her would show like in the cartoons. You bite into the juicy vegetable, gobbling it down. She comes down the stair slowly peering at you. em"U-uh. H-hello."em You wave in "Would you like to wash up, or join us for dinner?..."/em The girl that toke you in, gave you a cup of water. You drink, then reply with a simple "bath."/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" You left your bag on the couch, following (YN) to the bathroom. em"Lets wash your hair first, so the water won't be filled with this goop."/em She places a fluffy, green towel around your neck. em"Just stand over the sink."/em She brings the shower head over and begin to wet my hair, and kneading it gently. /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*(YN) POV*/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" His hair was so dirty! You saw a couple beetle in the sink, the dark black water drowning them down the drain. You stop, rinsing you hands clean from the goop monster living in Gamzee's head, then pouring giant glop strings of tear-free strawberry scented shampoo in his massive curly mass. You untangle slowly with your fingers, getting the rest of the gunk out, and lightly scrubbing his scalp with your fingertips.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" You hear a small breathy sigh, and try to ignore the sound, pulling the shower head and rinsing his now shiny, raven locks, using the green towel to pat it dry. You wet a rag and begin to wipe his mucky face, he started to act like a 3 year old moving his face away, his dark muddy skin now a caramel color, and clean purple irises. You step back to admire your work. He looked Hispanic, maybe in his older teens, and he was taller even when he was sitting down. Most of all, he had bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"All done."em You run the "I'll get you some clothes."/em You rush to your room, picking out a plain old tank top and a pair of clean jeans. *Oh yeah. I didn't ask his name.* You head back to the bathroom, pausing at the sight. He had his shirt half off, and he had varies of tattoos covering his body, and he was just staring back confused. You blush noticing his jeans were the only thing on him. em"I-im s-orry! asfjkgfjl."/em He ruffles you hair, and takes the clothes. em"Thanks, my cute friend." "Im not cute!"/em You try not to look at his body at "G-go take a bath!"/em You cover your eyes with your arm, and push his hand away./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" You hear a chuckle then the door close. You turn to see Jade right there smiling cheekily at you. "No Jade." She just giggles at you. em"Thats not funny!"em You blush "Okay. I won't say anything. Dinners on the table, and he can use the couch for now."/em She walks to her room, going to bed. The bathroom door opens slightly,em "My name is Gamzee." "(Y/N)."/em The door closed once again, and you walk downstairs to eat dinner. You and Gamzee ended up staying up til 2:00 in the morning, and fell asleep on the floor watching television./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*Next Morning*p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" You wake up in the blanket-pillow fort, you and gamzee made last night. It feel warm, and Gamzee had his arm around your waist. You smelt breakfast, and try to move from his grip without waking him. He shuffles, grumbles, and turns over, soon falling asleep again.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Heading for the kitchen sitting at the table, Jade had probably alreadly went to work already, so that means you could show Gamzee around when he wakes up. You eat the plate full of eggs, and a invention of a spicy sausage patty covered and cooked in pancake batter. You finish, and put your plate in the sink, running to get dressed and go outside. You write a note for Gamzee, and left it on the kitchen table.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAuthor's Notestrong: I have only 2 reads, but im still happy. I kinda rambled on abit. I will need advice and stuff, so go ahead. I'll be focusing on one character at a time. \( v_v)/ I will add another in probably the next page. Everything depends on my mood. strong*I accept grammar nazis* *I love know-it-alls*/strong/p 


End file.
